tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Razorclaw
Razorclaw is all business - cruel, brutal business. He despises waste in any form. He does not spend a second of his time or burn a drop of his fuel unless he's certain of tangible results. In his case, that typically takes the form of the smoking wreckage of an enemy Autobot. Those who are not familiar with him often mistake his long stretches of inactivity for laziness and disinterest. That can be a fatal mistake. For, upon closer inspection, one would see that his eyes never close, that they are constantly shifting their gleaming steely stare, monitoring all they see. And when Razorclaw observes that the moment is just right, he explodes into furious, ferocious action. These belligerent bursts of energy usually only last a few seconds, but that's usually all it takes for Razorclaw to demolish an opponent. Afterwards, he returns to his resting state - keeping his own counsel, watching all around him... and waiting for the next right moment to strike! Razorclaw has enormous strength. In lion mode, he can leap distances as long as a football field. His claws can rip through foot-thick steel with one swipe and allow him to climb up the sides of buildings by digging into their walls. He can run at 90 mph. In both lion and robot modes, he has twin concussion blasters that shoot capsules that explode on contact and release a volatile gas. In robot mode, he wields a sonic sword. It emits powerful vibrations that shatter the crystalline molecular structures of metals on contact, enhancing the sword's cutting power tenfold. He combines with his fellow Predacons to form the giant robot Predaking. Razorclaw is sometimes partially immobilized by his joints locking in place following his often long periods of inactivity. History MUX Pre-History The Predacons were a band of fierce hunters in Cybertron who maintained a loose alliance with Shockwave during Megatron's four-million-year sleep. In 1986 they joined Megatron's forces on Earth, adopting alternate forms based on what they believed to be the most powerful local creatures. MUX History Razorclaw and his Predacons remain one of Megatron's most powerful allies. On Friday, May 24th, 2013, several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals, including Razorclaw, disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, they were returned to the present. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 1999 Category:1999 * August 27 - "Decepticon CoC Meeting," from the point of view of CMO Scrapper. * September 21 - "Pounced!" Typhoon gets pounced by Razorclaw. 2015 Jun 10 - AAR: Helex-Stanix Convoy *Razorclaw appears on-screen, still bearing the brunt of the damage Elita One inflicted on him. The Predacon isn't too proud to let the injury suffered in serving the Empire show.* :"Field Commander Razorclaw, reporting... and as you can likely see for yourself, the attempt to move the supplies confiscated in reclaiming Castle Decepticon to Stanix did not fair well." :"An ambush to retake their supplies had been expected.. but with the current state of most of Autobot high command it was anticipated their remaining officers would be too preoccupied keeping their forces together to deal with the convoy. This proved to be untrue, as the Femme Commander herself lead the blitz. She engaged me directly to force my focus and not cut down the lesser forces accompanying her... And even sacrificed one of the transports loaded with munitions in an attempt to disable me." He pauses, and then grunts, as if accounting for his state to that rather than the femme herself. "And then kicked me down an old access shaft when that wasn't entirely effective. One of my felinoid legs broke in the fall, so I could not climb out again." Not to mention being knocked cold by the landing, but he doesn't mention that. :"Coldsnap is to be commended for his assistance, engaging both the Aerialbot and a medic present by himself. When I was... indisposed he initiated standard denial protocol, as I am told using his cryogenic abilities to render another transport predominately useless before withdrawing with the remaining forces. Due to him remaining cool under pressure," if the humor of that line occurs to him Raz's almost featureless expression doesn't show it, "this was a rather Pyrrhic stalemate rather than a loss, as the Autobots regained very little of what they had previously lost at the Castle. We are down three transports, several low clearance soldiers, and I will be off the frontlines for a few days... but this is war, sometimes the only option is to cut losses rather than hold out to unrealistic odds." "Razorclaw, out." Jul 11 - AAR: Freedom Down -- Hull Assault ** The view is of medbay, the Constructicons visible as they work on repairing the other Predacons, while Razorclaw is sitting at the front of the scene looking at the camera directly. ** :"Although the Autobots managed to get Iacon's defenses up at the last minute and sparing their precious little blight upon Cybertron's surface, Predaking's assault upon the so-called Spirit of Freedom, in conjunction with Soundwave's sabotage of the engineering section, was a complete success. The engineering attack prevented the ship from bringing its full defenses up, and Defensor was kept preoccupied in disposing of the bomb, preventing him from joining the counterattack on the hull against us. :By the time the gathering of assorted Autobots succeeded in doing considerable damage to Predaking the ship was already on its death bed, to the point of slamming into the shield raised to protect Iacon, and breaking apart. As the Autobots fled their floundering prize, at Megatron's command Predaking climbed back onto the ship and obliterated the engine section with his cannon, ensuring the Autobots would have nothing to salave of their ship. All the resources put into that craft, lost to them, worthlessly and nothing to show for it now. :As you can see we... did not have a comforting return to the surface. But it was worth ensuring the victory and keeping the Autobots from turning their new toy onto us." :"Field Commander Razorclaw, out." * Camera remains on just long enough to catch his brief salute, and then blips back to the spinny standby screen. ** July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! Players Razorclaw is played by Swiftpaw. Refences * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Shattered Glass Function: Predacon Commander "Patience is the companion of wisdom." RAZORCLAW was once a professor at the Tyrest University, one of the primary institutions of knowledge and science on Cybertron. He was renowned for his patience, calm demeanor and unconventional thinking. Tyrest University was eventually destroyed and Razorclaw retreated into the Manganese Mountains with two of his surviving students, Divebomb and Rampage. There they hid from the Autobot forces while honing their hunting skills. In time, tales were told about hunters, known as the Predacons, who haunted the mountains. Despite having adopted violence, he remains patient with those who seek knowledge from him. Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Predacons Category:Transformers